


Sexy Spanish

by BrokePerception



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 1.11 Camp Fear. Adell is going for a beer with the 'guys'... or is she really? Calleigh/Adell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Spanish

"Isn't Horatio with you?" Calleigh wondered, as Detective Sevilla walked out of the Crime Lab alone.

"No," she sighed, walking alongside the blond ballistics expert towards her vehicle. She couldn't quite hide the worrying. "Megan resigned. She said that work was too much of a reminder of her husband's death. I think it reminded him too much of his own brother's death. It's nothing like Horatio to deny a beer with the guys."

"You're right," Detective Duquesne agreed. "Maybe we should just give him some time. I believe that he knows what he's doing."

Adell nodded, but still she felt uncomfortable about it. Anyways, Horatio was a big man. He could take care of himself, she thought as she stepped into the driver's side of the vehicle and buckled up, pushing the keys into the ignition and roaring the engine to life with a simple turn on it. She drove off towards the night life of Miami, and with the always too cheerful and talkative Calleigh right beside her, she soon forgot all about worrying.

* * *

"Oh, come on..." Calleigh begged, taking the detective's hand with both of hers trying to get her on the dance floor. "Adell..." she tried, and to her utter surprise the Puertorican woman let herself slide off the high cafe stool and let herself be lead towards the dance floor.

At the howling of the guys, Adell answered, "The next one who opens his mouth, loses his tongue for sure."

* * *

By the time Adell arrived at Calleigh's apartment, the blonde had fallen asleep next to her in the passenger seat. The Puertorican woman smiled. She'd danced the night away. Detective Sevilla hated to have to wake her up, but she knew that she had to, thus undid her seatbelt and leaned in to shake the blonde's shoulder. She stirred lightly, then woke up and looked around her wearily. Her eyes met Adell's after an instant and the Homicide Detective smiled. "You fell asleep on the way."

"I'm tired."

"That doesn't surprise me at all. You have been on the dance floor for hours straight."

"I like to dance!" Calleigh chuckled. "Besides, you're a pretty good dancer yourself. You're nice to watch when you're dancing, when you sway these hips of yours especially," she continued, slightly wiggling her eyebrows towards the Homicide Detective.

"And apparently you had enough to drink, too."

"Oh, Adell. Come on, I had barely two Mimosas! You don't get drunk after two Mimosas!"

* * *

Calleigh moaned and threw her blond head back as the Puertorican police officer started nipping along her throat. Calleigh only wore panties, as her companion on top had only discarded her shirt. Yet, at least. The young ballistics expert rolled the two of them over impetuously and started unfastening Adell's pants and hooking both of her thumbs into it, pushed it down together with her panties. That was better already.

Homicide Detective Adell Sevilla could read pure lust within the other woman's green eyes. She reached up so that she could capture Calleigh's lips again and unclasp her own bra before reaching for the blonde's panties as the latter bent down and grasped one of Adell's nipples with her wet mouth. When she started suckling on it, the Homicide Detective instinctively reached for her partner's warm wetness, cupping it. Calleigh's back arched immediately, encouraging Adell to slide two fingers inside her and start moving back and forth. "Goteo mojado..." she whispered into her companion's ear, before biting the earlobe.

There were perhaps more sexy Spanish words yet to come...


End file.
